


Swan Scone

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage and Discipline, Handcuffs, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding Crops, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc had sent 2D to the bedroom with only the instructions to "get ready" and the promise of joining him shortly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Scone

2D has been waiting in the bedroom for almost thirty minutes now. His knees were aching from the way he kneels. The blindfold over his eyes had started to make his nose itch almost ten minutes ago. With his hands handcuffed behind his back he had no way of scratching his nose or adjusting the blindfold.

He was beginning to wonder if Murdoc was actually going to follow him or not. The older man had sent 2D to the bedroom with only the instructions to "get ready" and the promise of joining him shortly, a promise that the blue haired man now thought was not going to be kept.

Despite this, he makes no effort to leave the room or even to move from his position. He is eager for what Murdoc has in store for their scene tonight and is willing to wait as long as he has to. He just wishes the other man would hurry up.

As if his wish is granted, he hears the door to the room slowly creak open, followed by the heavy sound of boots making their way across the bedroom floor. His skin heats up with arousal and his breathing picks up. He can feel the other man's eyes tracing over his body and hear the boots pacing around him slowly. They continue to pace for almost two minutes and by this time 2D is thoroughly aroused again, waiting for the other man to do something.

Finally, Murdoc comes to a halt right behind the singer.

2D can feel the small leather strip of a riding crop brush its way up his back slowly as the man holding it finally speaks. "The safe word is swan scone."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, my first Gorillaz fic (even though its just a drabble) Let me know what you guys think and if you want to see more of these.


End file.
